


Emerald Eyes

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Cock Slut Harry, Guns, Kidnapping, M/M, Murderer Louis, No Spoilers, Protective Louis, Sad Harry, Stabbing, Stockholm Syndrome, Stubborn Louis, Violence, You've been warned, blowjob, but it's minor, some gryles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why didn't you kill me?"</p><p>"Why did you want me to kill you?" </p><p>  Louis is an on-the-run killer and when he goes after his next victim, things take a change. Because,, Harry has sad emerald green eyes and didn't flinch nor seem at all scared of Louis. This causes Louis kidnap him instead of kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story is dark. Of course, when Harry comes in, it'll be more focused on him and it'll be a little cuter and fluffier. But, some chapters will contain graphic murdering and creepy thoughts. If that in any way disturbs you. Do. Not. Read. This. I don't want 'eww, I hate blood' or 'wtf, why is he so crazy?' cause it's obviously about murder. So, thank you and if you stay, I hope you enjoy. Chapter 2 won't be as deeply about murder as this one.

Death to some people people means the end, but to Louis it's the beginning.

Whenever someone dies because of him, he starts over. It's a way for him to have a new beginning. Because, once he kills someone, he has to go somewhere knew. It was a beautiful process to him, because no one likes being in one place for too long. Especially when they're being looked for.

No one understood Louis and maybe that's why he likes to just not tell anyone where he's going. He has no one to tell anyways. Nothing holds Louis down. He's a free spirit and on his own forever. So, when he leaves, he just gets up and he goes considering that's all he can do.

Some may ask why, but Louis will never answer.

That's between him and his story. Louis will not tell anyone, since it's no one's business. No one has to know his reasons for doing what he wants to do. Because, Louis doesn't want to kill anyone. He has to. It's something inside of him that's telling him to do it. Not a voice, but his heart. His small heart that rarely beats.

It sounds like he's crazy, but Louis actually isn't insane. He's not a psychopath like some may assume. He's simply Louis and Louis does everything for a reason. Whether people believe it or not, he does what he has to do and his weapon is a beautiful knife that he loves to sharpen.

Sometimes he doesn't use a knife, though. It's always easier to collect evidence when blood is involved. He likes to use a bat, maybe even fire. Fire is nice. It's bright and dark all at once, such a demotic thing that only certain people will ever understood and Louis loves to start one almost as much as he loves to end one.

How many people have Louis killed? Only three. Well, that he knew of. Surely he never forgot about killing a person, but it matters what you count as dead. Only three confirmed, the rest are a mystery he doesn't care to solve. Because, every person he kills are people he hate and he obviously wants dead.

That's why he had to do what he had to do. Louis has a wonderful system of ending people's lives and it's a pleasure in his own mind to kill them. He picks his victims (if they deserved to be called such) and he marks them in his mind. He makes a quick and powerful plan, does his job and hides the evidence that leads to him.

Sort of like now. Because, Louis sat at a café outside and sipped on his hot coffee with a content expression. His eyes were lifeless and the blue was more of a dark navy color. He licked his chapped lips as he tapped his finger lightly on the mug in his hand and shivered at the cold air.

Louis saw a woman across the street and he looked at her in the corner of his eyes. He didn't like what he saw. Louis turned in his seat and he stared, seeing the lady was obviously not a good one. She stood with a fur coat on and was rolling her eyes as she listened to whoever was on the phone with her daughter sat on the bench.

He heard the lady's daughter ask in annoyance,"Mummy, can I please go in the store now? I won't take long. I just want a new pair of jeans, please?"

"Rebecca, please shut up! You don't need any new jeans, gosh. Don't be a spoiled brat," Her mother snapped harshly and went back on the phone with an eye roll. "Hello? Yes, I'm here."

Louis tsked as he got up and he went back in the café. He thanked the lady as she took his cup, throwing it in the trash for him. The blue-eyed boy headed to his house that was just at the corner and he went inside. He went to his hotel, unlocking the door and quickly went to his room.

In the room, he had a lot of weapons hidden. It wasn't a hobby, it was a job he gave himself. Louis grabbed his case and opened it, revealing a bunch of weapons. From guns, to knives, to chloroform and so on. He was always prepared and ready to get the job done.

Louis thought about the woman and tried to choose. Did she deserve a long painful death or short and quick one? He figured a painful one. So, he snatched up his knife and put it in his pocket. It had a protector on it so it didn't hurt him. He then snapped the case shut and stuffed it under his bed.

A smirk formed on Louis' face as he quickly went to the window and looked outside, relieved to see the lady was still on the phone, but also roughly grabbing her daughter and seemed to be yelling at her. Louis frantically grabbed his jean jacket and beanie so there was no hair evidence as he used a headband to pull the hair back even more. He didn't want to look to suspicious, hence the jean jacket and the gloves to stop from his fingerprints getting anywhere.

Then, he left.

He stuck his hands in his pocket casually and went outside after locking his door. He saw the lady had left her daughter to go into the store like she should have in the first place. However, he didn't miss the way her daughter rubbed her arm as if there was pain in it from where the rough grab had been.

Louis tsked and he went to the street. He stared at the woman and she awkwardly shifted when seeing him. She gulped nervously and he tilted his head to the side as the cars passed by. When the light turned red, he crossed the street and the woman looked nervous as she whispered something in the phone and then turned it off.

Before she could run off, Louis spoke sweetly,"Excuse me ma'am?"

"Y-Yes?" She turned with a timid smile and bitch, she's so fake. "Can I help you?"

Louis nodded and stepped closer, seeing she nonchalantly took one back. "Actually, yes. You see, I forgot my phone at my hotel and I saw you had one. Would you mind letting me use yours?"

At first, she looked hesitant, but Louis narrowed his eyes and she quickly handed her phone over after putting in her password. She nervously watched as he dialed a number. However, he pouted and shook his head with a sad expression on his face.

"Aw, shit. No signal, mind following me as I try to find one?" His tone held a knowing tone and though he knew it was a dumb lie, no one is stupid enough to deny such a thing as he looked at her darkly.

The lady looked like he wanted to protest, but Louis nonchalantly patted his pocket and her face paled when seeing an outline of a knife. She shakily nodded and followed him down the street and around the corner. Louis spoke nonchalantly about random things to seem normal and made her laugh along.

Deep inside, she was obviously sobbing, but her face happiness was decent enough. When they got to the alley, Louis roughly grabbed her and dragged her to the end of it behind a dumpster. She already seemed to know it was coming and she was crying silently.

He had no pity for crying. Maybe Louis was heartless, but tears were useless and she seemed like a fine little bitch seconds ago. It's funny how people suddenly have a heart when they're about to die, he thought to himself as he took out his nice and saw the horror inflected on her face.

He chuckled deeply as he let the tip of the knife trace against her cheek and grabbed her hands to restrict her. He whispered sweetly,"What's your name?" She didn't speak, just whimpering and crying and he glared. He pressed the knife deeper against her cheek and she cried out as it created a cut. "Now, do I need to ask again? What's your name?"

"S--S--Sierra," She stuttered like crazy, red-lipstick covered mouth gaped. "Please, l-let me go. I--I don't know what I did wrong, but I can give you money or my phone, you can have my phone. Please."

Louis rolled his eyes at the typical plea and just shook his head. He's done this enough times to get use to the cries and pleading of desperate people. He let the tip of the knife slide down her cheek and watched as small drops of blood fell. "I don't want your money."

"T-Then what do you want?"

"For you to understand pain."

A look of confusion crossed her paled face and before she knew it, Louis let it happen. Without even seeing the knife move from her face, Sierra was given her pain. She felt an explosion of torment in her stomach. Time slowed to a crawl as she glanced down to see the knive carve its way inside of her stomach, digging deeper as a crimson blush spread across her white blouse.

Louis watched with a pleased expression as Sierra gagged, tasting blood in her mouth as she hit the wall and slumped down to the ground. Louis followed him down, his hand still clutching the knife, the knife still buried in Sierra's gut. She kicked out wildly, jarring the man enough that he let go of the knife.

"It's better if you don't fight," said Louis as he moved back over her. He then leaned down and whispered into her ear,"Then again, maybe you should keep fighting."

Sierra swung out again, but Louis just grabbed her foot and twisted it as he let his other hand press tightly to her mouth and muffle her screams. He waited and waited and soon she was silent. He saw the lifeless look in her eyes, the blood camouflaging with her lipstick and then took out the knife from her stomach with a nod to himself.

Louis then grabbed her phone and wallet, then left the crime scene with a nonchalant look after making sure no one saw him. He went back down the street he was previously on and saw the daughter of the woman walking around in confusion. He smiled to himself, giving the girl a sweet grin and she smiled back before looking around again.

Because of this, Louis needed to make sure he left town. Even if there were no leads, he didn't like risking anything. So, he went to his hotel and put his gloves and clothes he had on in the bathtub. Louis grabbed his lighter, flicking it on and burned the items. Then, he dumped the ashes in the toilet and flushed, not wanting any trace of evidence.

He packed up and put everything in his suitcase. He then washed the knife and wiped his forehead with a sigh.Then, he went to bed and laid down. Louis looked at the knife and frowned at his reflection. He saw the blank and heartless look in his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

Was there guilt? Of course. For killing someone ? Yes. For killing the people he did? No. It was so very complicated and Louis was a murderer. But, he murdered for reasons no one will quite understand. That's why he had to leave. No one understands and his excuses aren't the best, but they're good enough for him and that's all he needed to know for himself.

-

Running away wasn't what Louis was doing, he would say it's more escaping. Whenever Louis escapes from the city, he goes to one far away. He considered going to Cheshire or Bradford, but both were too close and he didn't want to be too close in case the news was spread enough for him to be caught.

It was unlikely considering he's gotten away with this for three years, but he enjoyed it. He loved going to new places and being home free. It's like he never gets caught and Louis loved it. The thrive and the excitement. It was fun getting away with murder. Literally.

The drive to London was nothing, but fun, though. It was a long drive that took almost four hours and he still did get a little nervous about getting caught. But, that was fine. It was part of the experience as a killer and he can deal with the heart skip whenever he saw a police car.

As far as Louis knew, no one had found the body yet. He hasn't seen anything on the news and was relieved. The longer it took to find the body, the more evidence disappears. He didn't want any evidence and made sure to clean up the scene as much as he could.

When Louis went to London, he chose the place because it's popular and busy with tourists. Many people go to London when visiting the United Kingdom, so there was a lot of people and it was less likely to look suspicious or be nervous on Louis' end. At least, that's what he's learned.

The only bad part about going to a new location is having to start fresh. Though, he loves the new scenery and having a new place to live, everyone wants to know why you moved and where you're from and just too much information. Louis hoped his face looked innocent as possible. He had a talent for doing that.

He figured he would find a vacant place in a hidden part of London. He didn't want to be too open or have a place where they take I.D or something. Last time he did this, someone almost caught him. He never changed his name. He never thought he'd have to. So, he was happy to go somewhere where it wasn't risked to have his name said.

Not to mention, he also really needed to start fresh with his looks as well. It seemed dramatic, but he really needed to not risk anything. Having a new look would make him seem less noticeable. He wanted knew hair, to shave his stumble and to maybe get a few tattoos.

So, he headed downtown and was pleased to find a market. He got out and grabbed some money from the rich girl's wallet and tossed the other items back in the car. He had to burn her I.D and credit cards as well. He didn't want to throw them out, since someone can take finger prints.

Louis went inside, seeing it had about everything in this market. From food, to clothes and to bathroom products. He went to the hair isle and looked nonchalant while browsing. He needed to dye his hair and pursed his lips while trying to find the right color that wouldn't look terrible on him.

Blonde wouldn't work with his skin tone, brown is what color he had now. Black hair would make him look emo. Not that that's a bad thing. It just wouldn't look right. Finally, he found a dark red that made him hesitate. He finally just took it and then went to the male section to find razors for his facial hair.

However, he heard a voice behind him ask,"Need help with anything?"

He turned and was surprised to see a rather attractive man looking at him in a store uniform. He had a shaved head, light facial hair and warm, hazel brown eyes. Louis found the man hot, but that's just cause anyone probably would considering the guy just had the jaw of a model.

"Um, no thanks," Louis spoke quietly, but then he frowned. "Actually, can you help me find the canned food idea? I'm a lazy man. Would rather whip up quick food, ya know?"

The guy chuckled and nodded. Louis saw his nametag read 'Zayn' and made a mental note of that. He allowed Zayn to lead him to an isle which held microwavable foods and cans. He saw Zayn was lingering and didn't acknowledge that. He simply grabbed a few cans of fruits, veggies and some ramen noodles.

He asked Zayn,"Um, can I check out with you? Or do you not work the cash register?"

"I can ring you up," Zayn nodded and waved him towards the cash registers.

Louis was relieved, feeling more safe with Zayn. He followed and Zayn went to an empty cash register. Louis placed the items on the conveyor belt and took out some cash. Zayn raised an eyebrow at the hundred pound bills and Louis smirked as he handed a twenty.

He lied easily,"Just got paid today, mate. How much are ya making?"

"Not enough," He snorted and took the money, handing back change and the bag of items. "Anyways, you seem like a nice guy. Are you from around here? Your accent is quite off."

"Nah, I'm from Doncaster. Just moved here," He said casually and looked at the time on his phone. "I better head out, but nice meeting you Zayn. I'm Louis."

Zayn nodded,"Well, Louis, since you're new maybe check out the Styles Café at the corner? My friend, Harry, owns it and he's quite nice. I was hoping maybe you'd meet him since he was coming by to pick me up, but it's whatever."

Louis bit his lip and glanced at Zayn,"Yeah, I might stop by. Thanks!"

He waved goodbye to the guy and headed out of the shop. On his way out, Louis halted as he heard a loud laugh and he furrowed his eyebrows when going to his car. He turned and saw a wavy-haired boy joking around with some brown-haired one, giggling like an idiot.

The giggles were irritating and Louis huffed as he tried to block them out. He opened the back of his car, tossing his bags inside and went in the front seat. Louis turned the car on, but his eyes trailed to the boy again. He saw when the other guy left, the wavy-haired one was sighing deeply and suddenly looked really sad.

The sudden change of moods was confusing, but Louis didn't care enough to think too deeply about it. He did spare one last glance at him before pulling out of the parking love. And, the wavy-haired boy looked towards hims car. Louis just turned and he drove down the street.

It was a new town and there were new people. Louis started fresh like always and this should be a routine by now. It should be just like any other change of scenery. However, Louis couldn't help but feel as though this one new location was going to change him for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

After Louis had spoken to Zayn, he was a bit confused with how to react to the guy. Louis isn't one to speak to people, considering he doesn't want anyone getting attached or vice versa. Plus, he would need to explain why he left or the person might be confused and suspicious if he left without explaining.

So,the fact that he even talked to this Zayn guy made him worry about where he is going with this acquaintance. Does he speak to him again or should he ignore him? Maybe having a 'friend' will make him seem less likely to be accounted for as a murderer. It would make him seem less likely to do such things to people.

Then again, more people would know about him and a sudden murder after he shows up to town would look weird. This is how he has to do things. He always needs to think and process before making decisions. Weight the outcomes out and think them over before doing something since this will affect him.

Louis really did find Zayn intriguing and he didn't always want to be alone. Even murderers get lonely sometimes. As weird as that sounds. Let's face it, even the craziest, most insane person alive probably wants someone to play checkers and watch a new footie game with.

Perhaps Louis hasn't had sex in four years? But, that was simply because he was afraid of getting drunk. Alcohol is something you cannot trust, no matter how many times you get drunk, you will never get 'use' to it. People say they slowly get the hang of alcohol, but that's just not the truth. If you drink the same amount of beer every time, odds are you will get just as drunk as before.

You really never know.

And, that's why Louis was afraid if he did get drunk, the person he sleeps with might find out who he is or see something they shouldn't see. Louis was very afraid of this and he sighed as he sat in the car for longer than usual. Louis was patiently trying to figure out where to go this time.

Hotels are good, but sometimes they become to obvious. Police typically look at hotels first since that's where murderers like to go to stay safe. If Louis goes to one, he will be found and taken. So, he had to find a place to stay for a couple weeks and hopefully he will be able to settle in without a problem.

Louis headed out of the city and tried going to the deep side of London. Where the forest was and the trees. Where you can hide bodies and silence screams. Where people won't hear you slowly, deliberately choking a human. He felt a shiver down his spine remember the girl's muffled screams of pain and he smirked as he turned down a road.

It was dirt road and that meant freedom. Louis turned a corner and then he happily parked his car. He made sure no one was coming down the road and it was night time, making it easy to see if a person is heading by. He went in the back, going through his suitcase and took out the chloroform.

The liquid was a chemical you see in movies to make a person go unconscious. However, TV was a bit of a lie. Because, placing the rag over a person's face can very well kill a person, it takes a while, but it works and Louis knew just how to do this despite it being more of a struggle than just simply stabbing a person.

The struggle was the best part.

He slammed the trunk shut and locked the doors, making sure everything was secure. Louis went into the car and grabbed a rag. He then took off his shirt, slipping a turtleneck on and placing the turtleneck section over his mouth and nose since too much inhaling will harm anyone within the distance.

He then tucked the rag and small bottle inside his pockets. Louis tucked a covered knife in his back pocket just in case whoever owns a house around might be stronger than he hoped. Louis headed into the forest and it was obvious there were some homes around, probably one or two.

When he went into the forest, he saw a cabin not too far from where he walked from. He went down the stoned path leading to the porch and front door, then smirked. Louis knew what to do. He saw the lights were on and took out the rag and bottle, walking up to the door. He put the rag on the windowsill, pouring the chloroform on it and then stepped back.

He knocked on the door and waited with a sweet smile on his face. He had the turtleneck down for a moment and waited and waited. Then, he knocked again. Finally, the door opened and he stepped back as he saw a rather large man looking at him. He had a scruff of facial hair and buzzcut hair, tattoos up and down his arm and was probably six foot.

He asked in a thick, Irish accent,"What do ya want, kid?"

"Not a kid, a grown man. Hello, my name is Johnny. I am living in that cabin right down the...forest? Well, you know what I mean," Louis let out a friendly laugh, peeking inside of the cabin. "And, I really needed to know if you had some butter? Wanna make my wife some pancakes in the morning."

The man raised an eyebrow, but sighed and opened the door wider. He allowed Louis to follow inside and Louis snatched the chloroform covered cloth that was still damp. He lifted the turtleneck over his mouth the muffle the smell and was pleased when the man turned to ask him something, allowing him to cover his face with the cloth frantically and roughly shove him against the wall.

A man nearly four inches taller was being roughly smuggled by Louis and that's just how good Louis is. He was amused by the way the guy kept trying to get out of his grip, failing as Louis kneed him right in the balls and caused him to crumble and try to take a deep breath, only to cough violently and soon, he was slumped.

Louis used his glove-covered hands and he grabbed the man's body. He then looked around the house for a moment, seeing a door that led downstairs and grinned. He dragged the body and tied the cloth around the man's mouth. Then, grabbed a belt he found and made sure the limp hands were tightly held together just in case.

After he was done, he went upstairs and locked the door, shutting it then grabbed grabbed another belt and wrapped it around the belt, hooking it onto a nail that was meant to hold keys. It may not be that strong, but at least it's better than nothing. He'll have some type of warning if the man happens to not be dead.

Louis sighed and was happy to see the man was cooking some pasta. He went over and finished it up, making a bowl before going to the living room. It was hard to see which remote did what, but finally he managed to turn on the TV and just went with whatever was on. Which was a news channel that had a soap opera on.

He watched it for a while, but then he gaped when he saw that it was a news interruption. Louis gulped nervously as the man on the TV said,"--And as we cleared up the body, we have found some evidence of a lighter that was founded on the scene of the crime. No finger prints have been found yet, but if you saw anything suspicious last night at Downtown in Doncaster, call as at the number on the screen. Now, back to you Stacy."

"Fuck!" Louis groaned, seeing the lighter on the screen and frowning when realizing it was one of his. He was hoping he could get away with this.

It was times like these Louis was glad he was smart enough to wear gloves. If he didn't, they would have had finger prints. He shook his head frantically and turned off the TV with a huff. Louis felt himself growing more angry at himself as he realized just how dumb he was. Leaving evidence like that around.

The anger filled him more and more and Louis grabbed the empty bowl, slamming it against the wall. He watched the bowl shatter and muttered,"Fuck, fuck , fuck! I--I'm so stupid!" He paced slightly, nervously biting his nail and grabbed the empty cup, slamming it against the wall as well and felt tears prickling his eyes.

The boy took a deep breath, exhaling and then remembered his car. He needed to get his stuff, this place is his home now. He frantically looked for the keys to the house and found some, making sure they fit the lock. Louis tried to forget the news, they didn't have enough proof to arrest him or even know who he is.

With that in mind, Louis went outside and returned to his car. He was glad no one was around and got in, driving the car to where the house was. He parked it behind the house, getting back inside in and carried his case and other items with him as he did so, feeling more welcomed in the home now that his stuff was inside.

Louis went upstairs and found a couple rooms. However, only one was actually moved in. Another was an office and the last was more of a guest room. Louis went into the main bedroom and grabbed all the man's stuff, throwing it outside the window and then put his own clothes in the drawers.

He found the hair dye and went into the bathroom. Louis stripped down and he read the direction. He put the dye and items inside the bottle, shaking it up after measuring everything and managed to get at least most the dye into the hair before seeing he had to wait at least twenty minutes.

As he waited, Louis went around the house and bit his lip. He saw there were no photos or anything, feeling like the man wasn't a family guy. He sighed and then the time was up. Once he rinsed his hair, he put the condition in and such, taking a shower with the nice pressure of water and grinned.

Louis got out of the shower and dried his body off. He tugged on some boxers and sweatpants, then went in front of the mirror. The boy smirked at his nice scuff, pursing his lips and decided to leave it. He ruffled his hair dry and then sighed deeply when seeing the flaming red hair, showing his new look.

Showing the new him.

-

It was the next day and Louis wasn't sure if he should take that Zayn guy up on the offer of going to the café. He wanted to fit in with this town and seem like another normal guy moving from Doncaster. Not the guy who murdered a man and then took over his home before dying his hair.

But, then again, the fear of getting caught took over him. What might happen if someone wants to come over? He didn't know how to explain the man in the basement if someone wants to go down there. However, hopefully that won't happen. Who asks to see a basement? No one he knew.

So, Louis knew he should fit in. This guy he murdered didn't have much money. He checked his wallet that was hard to find, but somehow managed to find it in the drawer by the oven. His name was Jacob Robert Tyler and he was a very below average man and didn't have anything but twenty pounds to his name.

He didn't even have a credit card.

Louis pouted, but he just decided maybe a job won't be so bad. He can go job hunting with Zayn if that guy happens to be there. He hoped he was, because then going to the dumbass café would be a waste of time. He struggled to get himself out of bed, but he somehow did so and then went to the man's closet.

He found a nice jacket and took it, seeing it was slightly big on him. However, he put on his most decent pair of jeans with a red shirt and ruffled his hair. Maybe red on red wasn't the best, but Louis did whatever he wanted and thought it looked a little sexy in his opinion, so it was fine.

After he was all good, Louis went out and was happy as he went to the car. He made sure the door was locked and put the keys in his pocket. Louis got in the car and headed back to downtown London. He tried finding the store he went to before where he meant Zayn, so he had an idea for where this café he recalled Zayn saying was.

Luckily, he found the store and remembered Zayn said it was at the corner and called Styles. Being something as smart as Louis, he had a very good memory most of the time. So, he bit his bottom lip and pulled into the parking lot by the café, stretching as he saw it looked like a cozy little café.

Louis got out and took a second to gather his thoughts. He didn't seem many people inside, but that was probably just because he was early and it was only ten am. He hesitated, looking around for a quick second as a precaution and then went inside of the café, hit with the smell of coffee beans and banana nut muffins.

He saw a blonde (probably hair dye) boy working at the counter and then a few people were scattered around the rather opened café that was wide with space. He didn't know if he was ready to get anything and looked out the glass, trying to see if Zayn was going to be by any time soon since he wanted to talk with him.

But, then he figured he could drink something and wait for Zayn to show up. So, Louis headed over and waited behind a nice lady that made him smile because she was old and sweet looking. Old people were his favorite. They were rather innocent, but some were bitches and homophobes or racist, so.

When he stepped up, he blonde asked in an irish accent,"Hello, welcome to Styles Café the most stylish of them all. How may I help your fabulous self?"

"Er," Louis awkwardly looked down.

The boy chuckled,"Sorry, my boss makes me greet customers like that. Something about giving a boost of confidence."

"Does it work?" Louis bemused.

The guy shook his head and laughed,"Definitely not, I got punched by a homophobic dickhead once." He then awkwardly scratched the back of his neck,"My boss is staring at me, um, you should probably order before I get yelled at."

Louis was confused, but turned and saw a girl with blue and purple hair raising an eyebrow at the guy. Louis frowned, but shrugged and order a coffee and some muffins. He thanked the boy, who he knew was Niall now after seeing his nametag, and then went back to his table happily.

He took a drink of his coffee and saw the Niall guy was chatting with the girl now. They seemed close and Louis felt kind of alone now that he thought about it. Like, he wanted something like that. A friendship that you can laugh with. He has been alone for three to four years and he really hated it.

Suddenly, there was a ding and he looked up to see Zayn finally walking in. A grin formed on Louis' face and he waved as Zayn walked in. Zayn's eyes lit up and he held up a finger to say 'one minute' then went to get his order. Louis waited, sort of excited to finally talk to someone without it being forced.

When Zayn walked over, he grinned and said,"Hey, I didn't think you'd actually come by."

"Eh, I had nothing much to do considering I just moved in," Louis shrugged and swirled the spoon in his cup with a bored expression. "London isn't that exciting, I think TV lies."

Zayn chuckled,"TV lies about a lot." He took a drink of his coffee and then eyed Louis. "I like the red, it suits you. Might not work well with the shirt, though. Kind of throws it off considering they're both red."

"I thought the same thing, oh well," Louis shrugged, looking down at his red shirt and offered Zayn a muffin to which the boy happily took. "Anyways, I was thinking of getting a job as soon as possible and wanted to know if you know where anyone is hiring. The sooner the better."

Before either could continue speaking, there is another ding and Louis looks up. He gulps slightly when seeing a familiar face. It was the guy he saw from before, the one who was talking to some guy with brown hair. He looked chilly, tugging on a faux fur coat and tightening it around him more.

Zayn waved him,"Hey, Harry, over here curly!"

Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but then realized Harry was Zayn's friend. He awkwardly shifted in his seat, biting his lip as he eyed this supposed 'Harry'. He was very good looking. Louis didn't know how to describe it. It's a flip between beautiful and gorgeous, that's for sure.

He had these wavy locks that fell slightly passed his shoulders with pretty, pink lips. They were plump and full, tugging into a small smile. He expected a grin considering he seemed to be a fun person from what he saw with that guy. However, the Harry fella seemed a bit down as he shrugged and hesitantly smiled.

"This is my new friend Louis. Louis, this is my best friend, Harry," Zayn introduced, grinning as he motioned between the two.

Harry hesitated,"Um, hey."

"Hello," Louis said blankly, not wanting to be friendly.

It didn't seem like Harry did either, because he sighed and went over to the counter with ease. It was weird, considering Harry looked like a friend person. However, most people look friendly and end up being murderers like Louis. So, he shouldn't judge.

Zayn frowned,"Hm, weird. Harry's usually a bit more peppy."

"Eh, he's probably having an off day," Louis pointed out and snapped his fingers to gain Zayn's attention. "Anyways, about the job? I was thinking, if you don't mind, maybe you can try to help me find one? I'm having trouble finding one on my own and you know your way around this city more."

A look of hesitation crossed Zayn's face, but then he nodded. "Alright, just for a little bit. Let me tell my friends, then we can head out and start down the block."

"Thanks," Louis grinned and waved as Zayn went to his friends.

He watched Zayn go to the counter and talk to the Niall guy. However Louis' eyes focused on Harry. The boy with green eyes was lingering in the corner and Louis looked between him and the Gemma girl. They seem to be related, unless his eyes are fooling him cause they look fairly similar.

Harry was picking at his nails and just seemed down. Like he wasn't happy at all. Not from a bad mood, but in a whole. The boy he saw the other day didn't seem like him. He looked sad and like he could barely crack a smile. For some reason, this pissed Louis off and he wanted to talk to him.

However, Harry looked over and he held eye contact with Louis. Louis bit his bottom lip, slowly taking his jacket off and saw Harry gulp as Louis looked at him intently. Before either could do much, Zayn returned and Louis smiled lightly as they got up to leave. Zayn took the cups and returned them, then Louis glanced back at Harry.

He saw the boy staring at him and then Niall said something that took is attention. Louis let out a sigh and he followed Zayn to the car. Despite having spent time with Zayn for the day, Louis was more caught on Harry. He didn't understand what was going on with him, but he swore this Harry and the Harry before were completely different. Or, maybe they're the same and one is just a cover up. 

But the question is, which one?


	3. Chapter 3

Getting a job wasn't easy when you have no birth certificate, job experience or any identification that isn't fake. Louis didn't want to risk being recognized or having a connection for people to use against him. Like, if the police asked something he didn't want someone to know his know and the police will have a link to connect to him.

When Zayn kept asking why he doesn't have this stuff, Louis was getting annoyed and frustrated. So, he lied and said his stuff was lost in a fire. It's not far from the truth, though. There had been a fire, but let's just say, his past is meant to stay in the past and he won't admit to anything.

These are the reasons he keeps things secret. Louis doesn't like people knowing too much about him since they can do research (if for some reason they wanted to) and can connect him to his real name. Zayn knows his name is Louis, but he won't give away his last name.

Because of this, Zayn can't really find out who he is. He wasn't sure how many Louis' there are in the world, but he's pretty sure there's tons. Even if the UK alone, so that was to his advantage. It is a french name, so that really did help a lot. Zayn wouldn't want to look him up anyways.

Either way, all that time they spent trying to find Louis a job was a waste and quite awkwardly considering everything. It wasn't like he didn't like Zayn. Zayn is a nice guy, he's funny and chill. Smokes some weed like Louis, but there was this tension from Louis being so secretive.

Louis had this problem where he's so closed in that it makes it nearly impossible to be friends with him. Can you blame the guy? He literally kills people. Of course he won't wanna be anyone's Man Crush Monday anytime soon and Zayn was very friendly, which took Louis by surprise.

Despite him being all badass looking an seeming to wanna chop someone's díck off whenever glaring at a person, he was really friendly and seemed to wanna know everything about Louis just by knowing him for two days. Louis wasn't up for that, however, and he couldn't get attached.

If anything, Louis might be leaving soon one day if he ends up killing someone else. He has been feeling agitated lately, but he doesn't just kill. He has a process. One that he won't like to talk about with anyone. It's a inside thing that only he can know about or else it would ruin everything if he told someone.

Now, Louis may be a murderer, but he has a life and he has needs. Louis didn't want to just go around and kill people all the time. He wanted to have fun and get loose and dance and party. That's why he went out and he decided to go to the club alone, because Zayn was busy and he didn't want to get attached.

So, Louis went to the club alone and it was quite boring. He didn't go out often since he felt like that's rather suspicious. But, then again, everyone is drunk so people will not recognize him often. Plus, he does have his red hair and rather common facial features. It made it easier to get away with things.

Louis doesn't drink often, but when he does he drinks a lot. He likes to get as wasted as possible and that's why he figured it would be nice to just get drunk and find someone to make out with. Boy or girl. Because, he's straight and doesn't really like to claim himself as that since he's had sex with two guys. And kissed more than he'd like to admit.

Sexuality was dumb and so were people. He's 'straight' but flexible. And maybe he doesn't deserve a sexuality since he doesn't even date. He's never been in a relationship because love was dumb and so is life in general. He doesn't get emotionally attached to anyone, if possible.

You know how they say killers are heartless? Louis doesn't deny that. He will probably be one of those people that people wonder 'why is his heart the size of an ant?' because he doesn't have one. He's a cold-hearted son-of-a-bitch. Literally. And he won't deny the fact that he won't ever want to love or be loved.

Louis just sat at a bar and he looked around the room, waiting patiently for someone to approach him. Maybe he's confident in killing a person, but flirting was a problem for him. Is it possible for a murderer to be shy? He wan't sure, but he can be sometimes.

The boy timidly took a sip of his drink and he saw a lady in the corner of the room, dancing with her friends and laughing. She was hot, having blonde hair and a curvy body. He quite liked her and eyed the lady with a chilled expression. He didn't want to look too shy or too confident, it's not good-looking.

She must have seen him staring, like he planned, because she was staring back and their eyes met. He nodded at her and she giggled, whispering to her friends. He wanted to get up and walk over. But, when she was going to do so, Louis grinned and suddenly a person gasped and tripped, a cold liquid falling onto Louis' lap.

Louis gasped and he angrily clenched his jaw as the alcohol soaked his pants. When he went to snap at the person, the boy looked up with embarrassment from where he tripped on the ground. He looked frazzled, long hair wavy and falling in his face and his eyes...they were so beautiful and Louis was astound at how bright they were.

He recognized the boy as Harry, who was friends with Zayn. It was weird seeing him without Zayn around considering he's still new in town and well, he's only ever seen him with Zayn. But, now here he was with this weird grey-ish purple coffee colored shirt and skinny jeans.

Harry exclaimed sheepishly as he tried standing,"I-I'm so sorry, oh my God. I didn't mean to! I just tripped!"

"Over what?" Louis asked in exasperation, pissed off as he stood up grimaced at the way his pants stuck to his legs.

A blush coated the boy's cheeks as he hesitated and motioned to his feet. "Uh, I-I'm just so clumsy. I truly am sorry, would you -- do you need some help? I can pay for dry cleaning! If you do dry cleaning..."He trailed off and eyed Louis' black skinnies and graphic tee. "Or I can just give you some money? Here, I--"

Louis smacked the boy's hand and just glared,"No, keep your fucking money and get out of my face!" He slammed down his drink and gulped it, then snatched up his wallet as he muttered,"Gotta dry this fucking pants, you fucking piece of shit. Can't believe some giraffe boy did this."

"Giraffe? Seriously? Listen, just cause your short-arse got in my way doesn't mean you need to get mad at me," Harry snapped, much to Louis' surprise.

Harry didn't seem like the person to argue or cause drama, but here he was speaking out and scowling at Louis. A few people looked over, but Louis didn't mind them. He was a bit mellow-dramatic when there's alcohol in his system, so it wasn't his fault. Honestly.

The shorter boy turned and exclaimed,"Oh, so it's my fault you can't walk? Listen, princess, you really need to get over yourself. Trying to throw your money in my face like it solves my problems that you caused. Ya know, maybe if you happened to buy cheaper drinks they wouldn't stain as much. Fucking red-arse alcohol gonna ruin my very few pairs of jeans."

"I offered to help!" Harry narrowed his eyes. He took a breath and sighed deeply, running a hand through his wavy locks,"I try very hard to be nice, but you're simply annoying me now. I know alcohol makes people angry, but calm down. It's common to spill drinks in a bar."

Louis shook his head,"Not on people's laps. You officially ruined my night, thanks a lot."

He missed the guilty look on Harry's face and just went off, not wanting to see him. He knew he was overreacting, but alcohol does that to him. It makes Louis hostile and he has this problem with anger. Someone could just trip and spill a drink and he'll flip out.

Obviously, Louis wasn't the calmest person and he knew that. He was aware of his anger issues. That's kind of part of the reason he does what he does. However, Harry was an idiot and tripped over his own feet. How else was Louis meant to react to that nonsense? It wasn't fun cleaning off your jeans in the bathroom where people vomit alcohol.

It took some time, but he did finally get his pants decently dried. Louis wasn't sure how, but the wash cloth did help a lot. He finally headed out after fixing his red-dyed hair and he headed over towards where the bar was again. Only, he saw the girl from earlier sitting in his previous seat.

She looked up and he smirked, seeing the girl sheepishly grin. Strangely, the sheepish expression looked more annoying than cute, unlike when Harry did it. Cause, the boy had dimples and seemed so shy and it was just a random comparison. But, let's face it, Harry's lips are the most pretty lips ever.

The girl twirled her blonde hair as she eyed him,"Hey, I saw you left in a hurry, was something wrong?"

"Let's just say, I had a small incident with alcohol and it didn't end well. But, would you like a drink? I'm getting another and figured you might like a nice, fruity drink," He winked despite that not even being sexual or seductive.

She laughed and nodded,"I'd love one. My name is Loreign."

"Louis," He said and mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't reveal his name so much.

Then again, they should never meet after this anyways and he just left to get their drinks. He saw Loreign texting someone as he waited and grinned, knowing she was talking to her friends across the room. He wasn't dumb, he saw them on their phones as well and could tell.

However, it was kind of cute and he just got the drinks and headed over. On his way, he paused and saw Harry was talking to that boy Louis saw him with earlier. The one with brown hair and seeming to be taller than Harry. He grimaced when seeing the guy had his arm around Harry and was whispering things to him considering the loud music playing.

Louis wasn't sure why, but he didn't like this and he huffed as he got the girl, Lauren was it(?), and dragged her towards the middle of the dance floor. She stumbled over her heels and giggled when feeling his hands on her waist. She was petite and smelled like strawberries, but he didn't like it much.

"Oh my God!" She squealed as Worth it by Fifth Harmony played. "I loveee this song! Don't ya just love this song? C'mon, let's shake what our mama's gave us!"

He wasn't even sure what the song was, but just danced as he saw Harry was singing along with that guy he was with. Was it his boyfriend? Louis didn't like the sound of that. Not that he's homophobic, but he didn't like the idea of Harry being with someone even though he barely knew the guy.

Harry was dancing to the song and laughing as he swung his head back and forth, long hair flowing and giggling as he drunkingly leaned on the boy. Louis narrowed his eyes and Harry looked over, their eyes meeting and the two holding down a decently long stare.

Louis pursed his lips and he moved closer to the girl he was with. Loreign was speaking and rambling and he just nodded, not really paying attention. He was too focused on the fact that Harry had a nice ass and that ass was sadly being taken as the boy he was with grabbed onto it, pulling Harry closer.

Much to Louis' dismay, the two boys kissed and yep, Harry's gay. Or at least attracted to guys and that person was probably his boyfriend. Louis stared darkly at the two and he couldn't focus for the rest of the night. And, he didn't bring the girl home, he just left with a glare on his face and he wasn't quite sure why.

-

Zayn was a really cool guy and just so chill, that's mainly why Louis liked him. He didn't judge much, was kind of careless but not in the rude way and he wasn't an asshole. At least, not completely. He seemed like the kind of guy who would shrug off just about anything.

That's the only reason why Louis trusted him enough to be around him and become...friends. He didn't do that often, or ever really. Louis is nearly twenty-four and he already has been killing people for almost four years, so in those four years he didn't have 'friends' per say.

There were times when he hung out with people once or twice and held decent conversations. But, he never gave anyone his number or chilled with guys often. Or girls. He would hold a simple conversation and that was it. That's why Louis was surprised at how easily he become close with Zayn.

When family or the past was brought up, Louis distanced himself from the topic quite often and just smiled fakely whenever they were mentioned. His family was something he didn't want to discuss and that's why he didn't really care to speak to Zayn about it and Zayn seemed to realize that and just changed the subject.

Now, Louis wasn't against being friends with people. He was more against losing friends. Because, even if he was cold-hearted and basically a monster, he did get clingy and that was his problem. He tried not to get emotionally attached because goodbyes are hard, especially when they're silent.

As much as he wanted to distance himself from Zayn, he couldn't. Especially considering he's quite connected to Harry and there was something about Harry that drove Louis to the edge. The way he simply basked in the topics of nothing and everything and how he just listened intently to people.

Yes, Louis has basically been stalking him and it wasn't his fault. He was just curious. He saw how Harry would hang out with only two people mainly. Those being Niall and the guy he's with often. Nick was his name, Louis believed after stalking -- wait, following-- them to some school.

Harry looked like he was maybe twenty? He had this artsy feel to him and Louis figured he went to the art academy at the Uni he attended and he was very shy from what Louis saw. Not the cute shy (though, he is cute) but the sad one. Where he looked nervous to speak to people and just seemed afraid of everything. Well, not afraid, just not...interested or hopeful towards things.

That Nick guy wasn't even interested in Harry, though. He seemed bored of their relationship and just held Harry's hand almost reluctantly. Harry didn't seem that interested either, but at least he blushed and got cute with his boyfriend. Nick just looked like he was forced into it or something.

While stalking-- investigating- them, he got this urge to just walk over and stab the Nick guy. It was just annoying how rude he was towards his boyfriend. He wasn't abusive or insulting, but he just...didn't act affectionate. He saw how Harry would say something and Nick would just nod and look bored as Harry rambled.

Is there such thing as neglect in a relationship? He felt like Nick neglected Harry a lot. He would go on his phone or talk to a waiter(ress) but then just never pay mind to Harry. It was so upsetting to watch and Louis wanted to go over there and use his gun and shoot Nick in the head.

Sadly the time spent stalking said boy was shortened when he saw Harry heading to class it seemed. Harry gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and Louis sighed, shaking his head. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Nick wiping his mouth, as if he hated Harry's lips and nearly gaped cause Harry has such nice lips, like what.

When Louis went to leave, he headed inside a shop and hesitated. Despite stealing so much money from the people he murdered, he was struggling with money after having to buy a few things and get a new car. Cause, let's face it, he can't be seen with the same vehicle everywhere after a murder.

This meant stealing and he knew it was bad, but it was how he worked. He had a method and that was to find the places security cameras weren't pointed towards. Usually there's a few isles that don't have some and it was easier to go there and stuff some things in his pockets. Then he can leave and buy a couple cheap things so it's not as suspicious.

He had to do his best to not look suspicious and even casually chatted up the cashier. Afterwards, he was free and went to a corner, taking out what he got and placing it in the bags. He obviously felt no guilt and his heart barely raced when he stole. He was just so use to it.

As he headed towards where Zayn was working, he paused on his way and was very surprised. Because, he saw Nick talking to some guy with decent muscles and stood probably a nice 5'10. He was a little confused and watched with curious eyes, only to be disgusted as he saw Nick kissing the guy now. So, he's cheating on Harry?

Louis didn't quite understand he didn't want to. Because, he knew Harry was Nick's boyfriend. Harry called him that and to see this was the most horrific thing ever. He shook his head in shame and angrily took his phone, taking a picture and heading out with disgust on his face.

As he left, he wondered if it would be okay to murder Nick. Would that be okay? The guy was scum. He cheated and it was obviously a constant cheat, not once. Because, they looked rather cozy and he felt so horrified that Nick would even cheat on Harry, let alone lead him on and not bother dumping him.

He barely knew Harry, only spoken to him once and was rude. But, he didn't deserve that and why let someone who's not loyal live? Nick needed to suffer and die and be in pain. Because, he was intentionally hurting someone and not being loyal towards them.

When Louis headed to Zayn's work, he grumbled under his breath and mentally began making a plan. It seemed harsh, but death is the only reliable punishment in Louis' mind. Otherwise, Nick will just cheat again and he won't let that happen. Not to Harry or to anyone.

As he headed inside, he saw Zayn sitting on a bench waiting for him. They decided to hang out and go shopping. But, when Zayn saw Louis' expression he asked in confusion,"Whoa, what's wrong? You look like ya wanna stab someone or something."

"You could say that," Louis muttered as he crossed his arms. 

A chuckle left Zayn's lips as he got up and tossed his jacket over his shoulder. "You know, we're friends so if something is bother you, you can tell me. I don't judge."

"Eh, it's nothing," Louis lied and shrugged as they headed out.

He did want to ask about everything, but he felt out of place to do so. Was it wrong to want to ask about Nick and Harry? He doubted Harry mentioned what happened at the club so it could be awkward and Zayn might be suspicious if he asked. However, Louis really did need some information.

He hesitated and asked Zayn casually,"So, you know that Harry guy?" Zayn nodded and laughed. "Well, I saw him at the club the other day. He was with some guy."

"Oh, that's probably Nick. Is he super tall and has like, a huge arse quiff?" Zayn raised his eyebrow in question and grinned when Louis nodded. "Yeah, it's his boyfriend. They're quite the couple, I tell you. Harry's always so infatuated with him."

Hearing Zayn talk about how in love Harry is wasn't quite the response he wanted. He didn't want to make Harry sad or anything if Nick...went missing. But, he also didn't want Harry dealing with the asshole. Plus, Harry could do much better.

Louis nodded and bit his bottom lip. "Do you like Nick? Is he cool or?"

"Eh," Zayn made a face showing otherwise and Louis was happy for that. "He's not that bad, but I just expected Harry with someone...funnier and just better? I don't hate him, but I don't particularly like him if that makes sense."

The boy nodded. He understood perfectly, that's how he felt about a lot of people he meets. He knew Zayn was probably bored of the conversation, but Louis was just curious. He didn't want to make a wrong move or anything.

Zayn asked after a moment,"Why did you wanna know anyways?"

"Oh, well I just-- I don't know. He seemed kind of... not interested if you catch my drift," Louis shrugged, trying to play it off casually.

There was a glint in Zayn's eyes and he slowly nodded. "I noticed that as well. I don't want to gossip or anything, but Harry always seemed more into Nick than Nick was into Harry. Which is a bit strange since Harry is a more charming guy and most people love him."

"He does seem nice," Louis agreed.

Another silence fell and Zayn cleared his throat, the tension appearing,"Well, enough about Harry and Nick. Their relationship isn't our business anyways. Maybe we can go to the video shop and buy some movies? Video games? We can head over to my place and play some x-box. There's these new games out."

As he continued talking, Louis just listened and tried giving his full attention. He didn't want to be rude, but he was unable to focus his attention on Zayn when there was drama going on. His eyes were on Zayn, but mind was somewhere else and that was unable to change.

He was more focused on the fact that Nick and that guy were still hanging around and kissing and flirting and holding hands. More stuff than he's done with Harry, that's for sure. At least, genuinely. He wondered if he was dating both or if this new guy was just a casual side-hoe that Harry was unaware of.

Either way, it's quite obvious that Harry was not having a loyal boyfriend and Louis was going to change that. Maybe death was harsh, but Nick deserved it. He was going to hatch up a plan and a bitch was going to die. That bitch being the little hoe that was not at all loyal to his sweet boyfriend.

Louis barely paid any mind to Zayn throughout their time together, however Zayn didn't seem to mind. They did talk and mentioned work and getting a job. Louis applied to a lot of places, but at the moment his responsibilities were changing more as he thought of Nick.

When Louis went home, he did his stalking and research and made sure everything will go as planned. Harry will be upset when he heard the news, but it would be fine. One little click and Nick will be gone. Harry will be free and find someone else he can be happy with. In the end, the decision seemed like the best.


End file.
